


Acquired

by Macx



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode tag to Acquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired

 

“Who would have thought that four little guys can leave such a mess behind?”  
Commander Trip Tucker shook his head as he walked down the corridor to his quarters. He rolled his shoulder, trying to work a kink out of his muscles. The last two days had been spent getting Enterprise back into working order again, after four aliens had tried to salvage her. While they had recovered all parts from their ship and kicked the aliens off, the real work had just started then. Trip and his engineers were going over every square meter of the whole ship, looking into systems and circuits, from simple to complicated, to insure that nothing would suddenly blow into their faces.  
Luckily, the aliens had mostly left the warp engine alone. Well, mostly in the sense of the word that Trip wasn’t looking at spare parts. Dr. Phlox was supremely unhappy about the state of sickbay, the bridge had needed hours of technical and mechanical work to reinstall seats, consoles and whatnot, and Malcolm Reed was fretting over phaser counts, torpedoes and whatever else he had had down in the armory. Through whatever fumbling fingers, the targeting alignments were off, which meant Reed spent his time holed up in the armory, trying to fix that, and a phaser was still missing from one of the fourteen raided weapons lockers.  
Now, after two days, Enterprise was rudimentarily fine again. A lot of fine tuning and fixing was still going on, but Trip was feeling a lot easier. It had been a relief to inform the captain that they were warp capable again, that there wasn’t any possibility of a hull breach or system failure.  
Sighing, he keyed in the entrance code to his quarters and stepped inside. The last two days had also meant no sign of his lover. The ship took over priority and even if Trip had tried, getting Reed to voluntarily leave his armory before he had okayed every single system, it would have been an act of futility. The tactical officer was incredibly single-minded and focused on his work. It was one of the many things Trip admired, appreciated and loved about him. Then there was his quick wit, his lips, his fast thinking, his eyes, his dedication, his nice ass….  
Smiling, Trip started to strip out of his uniform. He and Malcolm had been together for a year now. They had had their disagreements, most of them over work. It was easy to get into an argument with the Tactical and Armory Officer. They both had their departments to represent when it came to making decisions, and sometimes interests collided. Especially when Reed was into hooking some of his systems to Engineering. Otherwise, they got along just fine. Most of the crew knew about the relationship; well, actually all had to know. Rumors traveled fast and it wasn’t that they were trying to hide it. After living ‘under cover’ for six months, Malcolm had had enough and stated that if someone had a problem with a same sex relationship, he or she had no place on this ship. They were supposedly the best of the best, the pioneers, and ready to embrace new ideas. Same sex couples were accepted back home on Earth, so why play hide and seek here?  
So far, no one had said a thing. Some had even congratulated them, while a few of the female crew had mourned the loss of two good-looking men. Well, Trip didn’t plan on letting this handsome officer escape him ever.  
Tucker had just peeled off the top part when he felt a movement behind him. He was about to turn, but arms were wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Soft lips were pressed onto his neck and he felt teeth scrape his skin. Trip tensed briefly, but then the fingers slipped under the black shirt and he relaxed as he felt the familiar hands on his skin.  
“Mal?” he murmured, surprise swinging in his voice.  
Another nip. “What gave me away?” the lieutenant breathed, continuing to kiss the tanned column of his lover’s neck.  
Trip sighed as Reed’s hands drew warm patterns on his stomach. “I thought you were still down with your torpedoes.”  
“All working fine.” Malcolm slipped around the slightly taller man and Trip discovered a well-known glow in the blue-gray eyes. “I thought I’d make the most of my free time.” The mischievous grin sent a hot spark down his spine.  
Tucker was backed against the wall and his lips were claimed in a deep, soul-searching kiss that left him weak-kneed and dizzy. Nimble fingers stripped him of his shirt, but suddenly his lover hesitated. And he knew what it was as a feathery touch brushed over the still ugly bruise on his right side where that energy whip had hit him. It had hurt like hell at the time, nearly knocking him out, and even two days later, it smarted. Phlox had treated it, there were no burns of any muscle damage, but like all bruises, it needed time to heal.  
Trip caught the hesitant hand and looked into the questioning eyes. “It doesn’t hurt so much any longer,” he reassured his lover.  
“But it still hurts.”  
“I’m okay.” He gave him a lop-sided smile. “And I’ll be even better if you don’t stop now.”  
Malcolm bestowed a gentle kiss on his lips that quickly deepened, the passionate flame roaring up again. He moved to unzip the rest of the uniform, all the while kissing the skin that was exposed by every move. Trip let his head fall against the wall, groaning as his lover laved some attention on one hardening nipple, working on it until he was close to screaming from pleasure and pain. He buried his hands in the dark brown hair and tilted it up, claiming another kiss.  
Malcolm smiled as they separated, taking in the heavily breathing, flushed features, and licked his lips. A thumb brushed over the just recently licked and teethed nipple, and Trip bit his lower lip. He was hard already and Reed was clearly aware of it as he pushed a leg between Trip’s, rubbing himself against the straining arousal.  
“Malcolm….” Tucker whispered.  
“Patience,” the younger man mumbled and pushed his hand down the uniform front, grasping the hard length.  
Trip groaned out loud, hips twitching up. Reed smiled and worked the rest of the uniform off Tucker’s hips. As he did so, he sank onto his knees in front of him. There was no more waiting, no more hesitation, as he let his mouth cover Trip, hands doing their own. The commander closed his eyes, hands again resting on the dark head as Malcolm slowly and teasingly brought him closer and closer to completion. But it wasn’t where Trip wanted to come. He had to attempt it twice, but finally he was able to push the oh-so tempting mouth away, which gathered him a questioning look from Reed.  
“Want to be with you when I come,” he whispered hoarsely, his body screaming at him to stop being so foolish and use the mouth that already been on him. He fought the voice down.  
Malcolm’s eyes seemed to darken and he licked his lips. Rising slowly, gracefully, he pulled the blond into a deep kiss that had Trip’s eyes glaze over, then stepped back wordlessly and stripped.  
Trip felt his heart hammer in his chest as the lieutenant slowly revealed more and more skin, but it was too slow for his liking. Finally he simply grabbed the other man with an impatient growl and almost ripped the clothes off. Malcolm chuckled, then hissed as Tucker took his revenge for the earlier teasing. When their arousals brushed against each other, Trip groaned, fighting down the urge to come right here and now.  
“Trip, take me,” Malcolm whispered.  
“Mal…”  
“Do it,” was the rough reply.  
No foreplay. No more than what had already happened. Trip wanted to fight it, but he knew he had no chance. He was about to lose it and he wanted to inside that tempting body. Almost blindly, he reached for the desk drawer, pulling out the lube. Reed just turned around from where he had been half sitting, half leaning on the desk, bracing his arms on the sturdy surface.  
Trip nearly lost it at the sight and was quick spread the lube on his fingers. His lover pushed back onto him as he prepared him, muscles moving under the pale skin as they tensed and uncoiled with each twist.  
“Triiiip….”  
It was all Tucker needed as he thrust in, hard and deep. Malcolm immediately began to push back and his fingers tried to dig into the surface of the desk. Trip began to kiss and suck at his lover's neck and back, thrusting faster and deeper.  
He couldn’t last long. He knew it. Had known it right from the start. He tried to pleasure his lover, grasping his hardness, and he was dimly aware of Reed coming with a gasp, but he was too far gone anyway. He wrapped an arm around Malcolm’s stomach and pulled him up, toward him, changing the angle of entry. Reed gave an inarticulate cry that mixed with Trip’s as he finally reached climax.  
He carefully withdrew, his shaky legs no longer supporting his weight. Trip sank down, pulling the sweat-slick form of his lover with him. For a while, there was only the rush of blood in his ears and the pounding of his heart. When he was finally able to think clearly again, Trip found that he was wrapped in the blanket Malcolm had pulled off the bed, cuddled against the other man, feeling warm and content. A hand drew lazy circles over his skin, not trying to arouse, just convey comfort.  
Trip kissed the sinful lips and smiled as he saw the same contentment and warmth he felt reflected in those fascinating gray-blue orbs.  
“Bed?” Malcolm murmured.  
He felt so good here, he didn’t want to get up, but Trip knew he’d regret it later. The floor wasn’t meant for sleeping on it. With a reluctant sigh he let himself be pulled up, admiring the naked form of his lover. Reed laughed softly as he was pulled close and thoroughly kissed.  
When they sank onto the bed, both were breathless.  
“Love you,” Trip murmured against the mouth he had laid claim to.  
“And I you,” was the soft reply.  
Malcolm’s arm came around him, and Trip settled with his head on one of his lover’s shoulder, sighing softly. He was sleepy, but not tired enough to nod off. For a while he simply lay there, feeling the soft, gentle caress of Reed’s hand over his head, playing with a few rogue strands of hair, finger-combing them back. The hands ran over his skin and little kisses were placed on his head or against his temple.  
Their love-making had been hot, fast and slightly rough, but it hadn’t been the first time. Trip smiled as he remembered playing out their fantasies, like restraining the other partner to the bed. It had been the hottest experience he had ever had in his life. He wouldn’t want to have it with anyone but Malcolm Reed.  
“What are you thinking about?” the Brit’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“You. This bed. Toys.” A sly smile appeared on his lips. “And the cuffs.”  
Malcolm chuckled. “Tomorrow’s another day, commander,” he purred, tilting his head so he could kiss him.  
“Hm,” Trip made, relishing the contact. Damn, the mere thought made him twitch. His inner eyes supplied him with a nice image of last time, and the twitch returned. “Why wait?”  
Reed raised both his eyebrows. “Up for more already?” he teased.  
“Hey, I’m not some old geezer,” came the growled reply.  
Malcolm swallowed further protests with a kiss. “Never said that,” he whispered. “Never. I just thought we might have a rest before… acquiring new positions.”  
Trip leered. “New positions sounds just fine to me.”  
“Incorrigible,” Reed laughed.  
Trip grinned and pinned the smaller man underneath him, starting to kiss along his jaw and neck. This would be a fun night. Screw sleep. He had much better things to do….


End file.
